


A Bear-y Happy Birthday

by LilyIsAwesomerThanYou



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyIsAwesomerThanYou/pseuds/LilyIsAwesomerThanYou
Summary: Hermione gives her husband a bear-y special gift for his birthday. Pure fluff.





	A Bear-y Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> A random little plot bunny that popped into my head. Enjoy!  
> I don't own Harry Potter.

A Bear-y Happy Birthday

Hermione Granger finished her last spell with a little flourish of her wand, stepping back to admire her handiwork. The Slytherin green ribbon gracefully twisted itself into a bow and fastened itself to the silver parcel sitting on the kitchen table. With a self-satisfied grin, she looked up to see her husband striding into the room.

Severus Snape stepped up behind her and wrapped long arms around her. Nuzzling her hair, he asked, "Is this for me?"

"I certainly wasn't planning on giving anyone else your birthday gift," Hermione replied with a grin, leaning into his touch. She picked up the gift from the table and handed it to him, careful not to divulge the slight apprehension that was turning her stomach.

He removed the bow with a gentle tug and neatly removed the wrapping paper from the box. The gift was rather light, and he opened the lid with unconcealed curiosity.

"Build-a-Bear," Severus read aloud in some confusion. He lifted the soft white bear from the box; it wore a forest green sweatshirt emblazoned with the Slytherin house crest. One corner of Severus' mouth ticked up. "Is this to keep me company when you leave for conferences?"

Hermione studied his face and gave him a careful smile. "Perhaps."

The bear's right paw had a little pawprint, and Severus ran his fingers over it. There was something hard sewn into the stuffed animal. He gave Hermione a curious look.

"Press it," she encouraged, taking a step towards him.

His fingers found the hard object within the bear's paw again and squeezed. A quiet _thump thump, thump thump, thump thump_ filled the room, and Severus' eyes flew to Hermione's in shock. She was smiling brightly, though her eyes held a hint of anxiety.

"Truly?" Severus asked, his voice coming out slightly hoarse. His swallowed around the sudden tightness in his throat, his eyes searching his wife's.

Hermione tugged one of his hands away from where it was clutching the bear and placed it flat against her stomach. "That's the sound of your baby boy, love."

Severus pressed the bear's paw again, and the sound of his son's heartbeat surrounded them again as he kissed his wife fiercely. His hands were gentle on her waist as he pulled her close to him.

Hermione broke the kiss and pulled his forehead down to press against hers. "You're happy?" she couldn't help but ask.

He kissed her again. "Dunderhead," he teased gently, his lips pulling up into a genuine smile. "This may just be the happiest I've ever been."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
